A Beckoning Call
by emilylouise
Summary: Jate  Off the Island Fiction, Kate and Jack meet under alternative circumstances. Their love has to be endured in the real world. Warning for content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is only the second fic i have ever uploaded although over the years i have written many fanfics .. This is the fist off the island i have ever written. At first i didn't like to write them because i thought it was unrealistic .. but after reading chapter after chapter of Jate off Island fics .. i have fallen in love with them .. all over again ..

In the past i have written a lot of Mavie fics, and think that jate off the island will be similar and i will be able to do a lot more with the characters compared to what i can do with the constraint of the island, which is often what i struggle with!

So please enjoy, this will most definately be an on going fic, please review and let me know of any ideas you have, bits you love, bits you hate (structured criticisms are always welcome!)

Pay attention to rating/warnings and read because you love jate as much as i do!

Emily

* * *

Plot: The island never happened, Jack and Kate meet up under different circumstances. Kate is not a criminal and never committed the crime she is accused of committing on the show, and Jack is no longer married to Sarah.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with the TV series LOST

WARNING NC 17 (serious sexual content and language warning) - not this chapter though

* * *

- A Beckoning Call -

Chapter 1

Jack Shepherd yawns and opens his eyes again allowing the yellow light to flood his senses. He pulls up his head from his hands and sighs' deeply knowing his day was far from over. He was a long way from being finished. Looking down into his brown sludgy dinner, he feels a dwelling sickness push it's way forwards in his throat. In hope of curing his own illness, he reaches for his water and sips eagerly from the tiny paper cup. Hoping it would give him enough energy for the rest of the day he gulps down the liquid his head tipping further back until the juice was gone leaving nothing but a dribble.

He catches her eye and she immediately looks down into her dinner, whilst probing it with her plastic fork. Her mouth munches on the excuse for food in this place and she swallows slowly, letting the slimy mixture slide down her throat. Jack smiles to himself, shakes his head and looks back down at his pager, which was buzzing, constantly.

"You shouldn't stare you know." She says from the next table. Slowly, Jack turns his face following the sound of her soft voice to meet the stare of her incessant eyes.

"I wasn't,"

"I saw you…" she raises her dark eyebrows and then closes her mouth around the white fork, scraping it clean. "I don't care," she shrugs looking from her dinner and back to him.

"How did you see me staring if you weren't looking yourself?" She studies his face as he speaks and afterwards, prolonging a silence between them as she calculates him from the outside. "You really shouldn't eat the food here," Jack said pushing back his chair. He stands up and grabs his pager stuffing it into his trouser pocket. The woman looks down into her creamy potato and prods it with her fork.

"I'm used to this stuff," she says smiling limply and stares into her dinner. Looking back up their eyes meet again, her face reflecting the light from the metal tables set up in the cafeteria.

"There's a great oven's bake place just round the corner-"

"Are you asking me out for dinner…" she plays, raising her beautiful dark eyes again at him.

"No," Jack smiles shaking his head slowly. "No. I just don't want you to waste away on this stuff. It's not good for you."

"And yet you're eating it Dr," she smiles, quick on the mark, matching his tone of authority. Jack shakes his head in despair, somehow pressed up against a wall in this meaningless banter.

"Wouldn't dare," he whispers with a grin and slopes off towards the exit.

"See you tomorrow Dr. Shepherd," he turns at the door, his eyes flashing over the young woman who was still staring at him as he left with glazed eyes. Jack's eyes turn to the kind lady behind the dinner counter as she waves her podgy hand at him as he returns to work. Jack laughs to himself and gives a short wave back, his cover had been blown by a fifty six year old, African born dinner lady with a soup spoon in her fist as she greeted him every afternoon. His eyes turned last to the soft shape of the woman's eyes that he was sure he had never had the pleasure of meeting before, and perhaps never would again. Strangely saddened by the thought, Jack turned away and walked, hands stuffed deep into his pockets away from the diner and back towards his office.

When you are a single twenty-seven year old woman life can be a scary and dangerous place. When you are a single twenty-seven year old woman whose mother is in the last stages of her life, your own scary life is put on hold.

The doctor leaves us, his rounds almost over, our night shift only just beginning. I yawn exhausted from the constant attention it took to be around her. I turn back to my mother as she sleeps quietly and move round the bed sliding my hands on the metal bars and finally sink into what has become my bed and practically my whole life for the past few weeks. I curl up into the chair, hoping that while she sleeps so can I. But before my eyes even begin to close I jerk awake when I hear her splutter in agony. Her voice croaks and I leap to my feet moving over to her bedside. I reach down past the bars to clutch her tube filled hand, and assure her I was there. But before I'm there the alarm on the monitor beside us blares a noise that goes right through me.

"Mum!" I call out, already sobbing, clutching her hand against my heart. "Please! Mum!" I scream. "Someone…someone please." I lean back towards the door of the private room where the doctor rushes in, bangs into me and sends my flying in the opposite direction. Still holding her hand more tightly than ever I crawl back to my mothers side and touch her forehead frightened and saddened by the shape of her staring brown eyes and the her pale white skin. "D-o something!" I choke, sobs filling my throat, I splutter for control and bring my fingers over my mouth, pushing my nails into my cheeks to feel her agony as she slips away from me.

"Mu-um…" I sob, leaning far over the bed praying for a miracle, even now. But in my heart, I know it's too late and I cry for her death and my incredible loss.

* * *

Okay, there it is, Chapter 1 complete.

Please read and review! I'd love to hear what ya'll think:)


	2. Chapter 2

I realised Chapter 1 was a very very small chapter .. so i added chapter 2 whilst i was here ... :)

Disclaimer: i do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with LOST. this is purely fictional.

Rating: warning for sexual content in later chapters. please do not read if you are likely to be offended. This chapter remains safe:)

Emi

* * *

- Twelve hours later -

Somewhere between five and six am this morning he knew she was almost gone. Given the man he was, Jack Shepherd had fought to save her in vain. Desperation to sew her up and give her back her life has filled his mind and focussing on that alone he had fixed her. He had given her back the gift of life. Rinsing his hands, he finally let himself wonder about what the 'gift' of life actually meant. When he spent twelve hours in a theatre at least a day, what was the gift in that? His luxury apartment, which he spent little or no time at all in, and what time he did spend there, was quiet and filled with loneliness. Was it his widescreen TV, which brought soccer to an unreal level? Was it the three cars he owned and rarely got to take out? Or the unlimited amount of cash he could draw out of his bank account at any time?

The girl on his table today was just sixteen years old. Surely the things she thought of when she was asked to described the 'gift' of life were different to his. More significant, more valid and therefore much more important to spend his time saving. Wiping his hands dry on a towel provided by the nurse who had swapped shifts with another half way through the surgery this evening, Jack got ready to leave. He stripped himself of his jacket and passed down the quiet dark halls to his office. Letting himself in, he slides fatigued into the leather sofa that sat at one end of his glass room building. He checks his watch and like most nights considered that there was really no point in going home when there was only a couple of hours before his next shift started. Setting his head down on the arm, he closes his eyes for what felt like a few seconds.

- 8am -

He almost didn't see her, but he couldn't forget the incredible waves in her long hair that was now pulled back behind her head and the colour of her radiant skin that escaped beneath the top she was still wearing this morning. Walking towards the exit doors of the shop where he was just entering Jack smiles and pulls back the door tired yet elated to see her familiar face.

"Good morning," he says offering a greeting just in case she didn't recognise him. He hadn't even checked his reflection in the mirror that morning after sleeping for an hour or so on the couch. His routine had become like clockwork, breakfast then a trip to the bathroom. Working so late and early into the morning made him hungry at very specific times of the day.

The woman looks up slowly, her face puffy and red, her eyes soft and tired as she blinks up at him against the morning sunlight. Her trembling hand comes up to her face, her fingers dancing in the rays of light. She smiles when she recognises him.

"Hi," she whispers, her voice lost within the look of anguish and pain. Not sure of what to say, Jack looks into the diner.

"You found it," he says softly, pointing one hand towards the small café situated almost directly across the road from the hospital.

"Yeah," she nods lifting her hand with the small paper bag from the café in it.

"Are you alright?"

Somehow he convinced her to sit down and have some coffee. She believed him when he said it would help. She was in no state it would seem, to argue in her condition either.

"How long?" Jack asks, with reference to her mothers suffering.

"Almost a year." She says knowingly, her eyes blinking over the layer of tears that were constantly in her eyes as she stared into oblivion letting the steam of her coffee rise and cool until it was cold and the milk had floated to the top. Jack leans over takes the spoon and stirs her coffee for her again, mixing down the revolting bits.

"Told you it was better over here," he says drawing her eyes to the silver cutlery. She gives a limp smile as Jack lowers the teaspoon to the table.

"Cancer is quiet simply a killer," he says quietly a small while later when she had managed to control the tears that slipped down her face and apologised profusely.

"I watched her suffer the whole way through it, and still…" she sighs, her tears making her voice high and soft reminding Jack of weightless clouds, "and still it doesn't make it any easier."

"Of course it doesn't," he says shaking his head sympathetically, his face creasing as hers does, her eyes looking to the ceiling and filling up again. She swallows loudly, a gulp of despair and shakes her head trying to hold back the tears.

"I…" she stutters, "I only saw her again for the first time in nearly ten years when I finally dared to listen to what she had to say. And she told me she was dying." Jack listened with his heart on his sleeve and a tissue waiting in his hand for her as she told him. Feeling the need to share with him something, which since her mother's death was lying in wait to torment her.

"How long was she given?"

"Up to another year." Jack falls silent wondering why a year had been snatched away from this woman's mother. He watches as she sniffs and wipes her nose with a hard napkin. Reaching across the table he hands her the tissue he had found for her and not yet given to her. She takes it smiling a weak feeble smiling, their fingers grazing one another's for a second.

"Thanks." She mutters.

"I'm really sorry." He sighs.

After finishing his coffee, Jack moves to leave. Apologising for his demanding shifts, he rose from the chair and collected up the snacks he had packed for later if there was time. He walks behind her out into the warm summery morning and they hover on the step.

"Are you coming back to the hospital?" he asks as she looks out into the world looking nervous. Shaking her head she looks up at him squinting with one eye.

"I have to sign a few forms or something," she mumbles, "later. You know anywhere I could go, like to…"

"There's a park." He suggests looking out into the grey roads and dismal surroundings. Sirens roaring towards the hospital disrupt their conversation as Jack points to the left. "If you follow the path through the buildings, it'll get you there a bit quicker."

"Thanks," she repeats following his outstretched arm. "For everything," she adds looking back into the diner where he had kindly insisted to buy her a coffee.

"Well I'll be at the hospital for the rest of the day so," he sighs, kicking up his shoes, "if you need anything…" at which point he realises he still doesn't know her name. "If you need anything just…" they are interrupted again, this time by the whirr of Jack's pager, which vibrates on the side of his trousers. "Just page me." They laugh lightly and Jack picks up the device staring into the little screen. He hears a giggle from her sweet lips and looks up satisfied. "You only have to ask at any desk for…for Jack Shepherd." He holds out his hand wondering whether it was the right thing to do even after she slides her fingers against his and lightly shakes his hand.

"Kate, my name's Kate."

"Kate." He repeats, letting the letters move around his mouth like air, his tongue slipping against them easily. "It's nice to see you again Kate." She smiles and watches him leave, following the call of his pager.

* * *

Please leave a comment! You know you want to:) it means the world to us writers! so please please pretty please HIT THAT BUTTON:)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, here it is .. chapter 3 and much debated smutt - WARNING of sexual content NC 17 - you have been warned. do not read if you are likely to be offended! i take no responsibility if you are not prepared! lol

Disclaimer: i do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors

Jate - off island fic continues...

* * *

**A Beckoning Call - Chapter 3**

With little money, connections and even fewer friends in town, the funeral was not short of a disaster. Afterwards Kate escaped to the beach, and sat knees up against her chest letting the water work its way up the beach until she was forced from her spot. Drifting like the ocean, she found herself back at the hospital, almost a week since she had turned her back on the place for good. She passed through the automatic doors and into the building. Knowing her way around reasonably well she used the elevator to take her back to reception where her face vaguely familiar and her presence was almost accepted.

"Hello," she whispers softly sinking into the comfort of her oversized jumper, the sleeves pulled down over her hands.

"Miss Austen, how are you?" a nurse sighs sympathetically as she comes up from a ward to greet Kate. She also doesn't probe when Kate smiles sadly and doesn't answer.

"Could you tell me where I could find Dr Shepherd?"

"Which one dear?"

"The Dr."

"I'm aware of that darling, we are blessed with two Shepherd's here," the nurse seems to roll her eyes, but Kate didn't understand why, nor did she think to question why at this time.

"Jack Shepherd."

Minutes later and she could hear his familiar rough voice growing closer. He spoke words that made no sense to her, but all the same she was drawn to his voice and since the last time she had seen him almost craved to be near the gentleman again. There was something about him that made her pain so much easier to cope with.

"Kate." He says seeing her for the first time and darting forwards, surprise in his eyes, his long white coat floating back to his legs as he stood beside her. "How have you been?"

"Not so bad," she lies her eyes flicking over him.

"Good. That's good." He touches her arm briefly and feels her flinch, not because she was afraid or angry. In fact when he moves his fingers off her she feels cold again.

"I was wondering whether you had dinner plans?" she asks through a deep sigh, feeling awkward as if it had taken all her energy to muster up the courage to strut in here and ask that.

Jack could feel the stares of the evening staff closing in on him as they heard Kate ask him out for dinner. When someone called him to instruct him that a woman was waiting for him in reception, he had no idea who? Perhaps an angry mother or a welcoming father? Perhaps a distraught sister. But Kate. He wasn't sure why he hadn't thought of her instantly after thinking about her constantly for the last week. It had been a long time since someone had dwelled in his thoughts like she did, a picture of her bright face created in his mind, an echo of her voice haunting his dreams.

"Sure," he croaks much to the disbelief of the nurses around him. "You timed it well," he explains holding out a hand and showing her the way down the hall away from the lines of eyes watching them. "I'm almost done."

She sits quietly, perched neatly on the edge of his leather couch as he rapidly signs off on various papers. He watches her tentatively, the shape of her profile, the slide of her lips and the flutter of her lashes as her eyes flicker around the walls of his office. She looks in depth at the neat landscape photographs on the walls, and the green fresh plants in black shiny pots in the corners of the large carpeted room. She turns back to peer out of the blinds, moving until she can see out into the city behind them. Turning back, her eyes catch his and Jack looks back into his work agitated, shifting in his seat awkwardly.

"Told you that you stare." She mutters and smiles to herself triumphantly.

Dinner consisted of Jack boiling some pasta, adding sauce and a selection of fried vegetables, whilst Kate relaxed with a glass of wine on his couch.

"You want more wine?" he shouts over to her from the puff of steam as he drains the paste. She sits in the living room as Jack cooks. He tops up his glass as Kate returns his call.

"No thanks," she shouts, "I'm good." Jack shakes the colander serves it in two bowls. The red sauce drips around it, still bubbling slightly. Steam from the vegetables rises from the bowls as he carries them through balancing them on his arm, his wine in his other hand. "Ah excellent," she whispers taking her bowl. "Excuse me, I'll just go wash up," She clicks off the tv she had switched on and rises from the couch, a small indent pressed into his sofa as she left. Jacks sat at the other end of the couch and momentarily asked himself how he had got himself into this position. One moment she was on his couch in his office suggesting dinner plans. The next, they decided they were both too exhausted to plaster on false faces and dine in front of the eyes of the rest of the world and decided to return to Jack's apartment. To be fair, the cat did need checking on, as those feeding timers aren't completely reliable.

Kate returns from the bathroom, her fingers are damp and she dries on the sides of her jeans as she grasps her food eagerly and tastes his magical cooking for the first time. She sips her wine and devours the pasta in minutes, leaving Jack to wonder how long it had been since she had had a decent meal. She finds him gazing at her as she finishes her wine.

"Where do you put it?" he asks with a smile and engulfs a mouthful of vegetables. Slapping her stomach, the edge of her jumper rises and her hand slides against her flesh, giving Jack a tantalising glint of her desirable body. She lets a light giggle pass through her lips, and Jack pushes away the thought that it was simply the sexiest giggle he had heard in months.

The system sucks in the CD from the holster and spins it automatically. The music clicks out of the system and then bursts. Jack turns down the volume having startled them both.

"Sorry," he excuses nervously.

"Don't be." She sighs her head back against the couch, the light of the lamp beside her flooding her face.

"You want to use my phone, to call anyone to tell them you're alright?" her eyes linger on his face as he returns to his food having offered.

"Oh my god," she says bounding up off the couch. "I'm so sorry," she scrambles for the jumper she had taken off.

"What?" Jack questions searching her frantic movements for understanding.

"I've totally outstayed my welcome." She explains.

"No, no you haven't. I just thought, maybe someone would be wondering…" Kate shakes her head a sad smile covering her face. Pushing it away and smiles and holds her arms still inside her jumper.

"Nah," she wrinkles her nose. "Just me now," she says and Jack notices her voice wavering.

"Please," he offers his hand touching the couch where she had sat seconds ago. "I didn't mean you had to leave," Kate weighs up his face, she considers what he is really trying to say, her eyes following him as he collected the wine bottle between his hands and topped up her glass.

"We haven't even had desert yet," he says handing her the glass of sweet wine.

"Oh."

"Yeah, much better than sex as well." He laughs, the joke rising from some lost place inside of him.

"Really," she giggles and walks round the table. She sits back down on one jean-covered leg and holds up her glass.

"Thank you Jack," she sighs, "I don't know what possessed me to come back to the hospital to see you today, but I guess I just needed to."

"I completely understand," he replied to her toast, unknowing as to why he understood even though he did. "I'm glad you did." He added surely, his mouth turning up at the edges.

"Didn't you even consider something else?"

"No," he responds, "not really. I was brought up around medicine, saving people, doing and being the best, it was always going to be my profession." She takes in his words, and doesn't give an opinion, something Jack valued of her already. She just accepted what he was saying, what he had to say. More than what a lot of people offered him, he thought. "What did you want to be when you were growing up?"

"Besides a princess,"

"Yes," he chuckles into his wine.

"Besides a Barbie," she continues and sits up, her legs dangling off the couch. "I…" she drawls, "always wanted to be, don't laugh," she warns her face sparkling as she thought back. Jack watches as her face lights up when she says what she is about to say to him out loud in her mind, "I always wanted to be a Mum."

"A Mum."

"Just a Mum." She smiles, looking at Jack on the other side of the couch staring at her, perhaps wondering why she wasn't awash with sadness at this current time. "I used to play with my dolls until it was too dark outside to see their faces. I had," she exclaims, her face a picture of delight as she remembered, "_hundreds _of different outfits and would spend hours dressing them up and playing with them. Tea parties and dances, playing with their hair and doing their makeup." She hears Jack sigh tiredly but in wonder as she describes her childhood to him. She smiles back blushing embarrassed. "My mum wasn't around a lot when I was a kid," she says twirling her wine in the glass and focussing on the inky residue it left on the glass. "I was left alone a lot. My Dad was gone long before I remember," she laughs through the pain, Jack notices and lets her continue.

"Creating an imaginary world was the best way to pass the time. Feeding someone else, dressing someone else was how I remembered to do it myself." She swallows deeply, pauses to let the moment pass by before she attempts to say anything else. Jack becomes more intrigued and slightly more worried if there was more to come. She bites her lower lip anxiously, smiles to herself as if she had accepted her past by now. Turning abruptly back to put all doubt out of his mind too her hand nudges the glass which is sat between her fingers. The glass tumbles to the floor, the liquid drenching the rug and staining it in seconds.

"Shit," she curses and collapses to the floor. "Quick," she shouts urgently at Jack who is on his feet. "Fuck," she says under her breath so he won't hear, yet he does and stares at her in wonder. Those harsh words falling from her lips so naturally made him cringe.

Running back with a towel, Jack crouches on the carpet beside her and squeezes out the cloth on to the stain. Although the red lightens, it spreads with the liquid, a pink colour, almost pretty against the brown material. "Shit, I'm so sorry," she mumbles. "Here," she takes the rag from him, scrubs the rug harshly, making a ripping sound as she works.

"Hey Kate," he laughs, but she pushes the cloth back and forth over the rug scraping off the stain if she had to.

"I can't believe I did that," she moans, flipping back her long wavy hair and scrubbing again. Jack sits back, watching her work but admiring her fit shape pushing and thriving against his floor.

"Kate stop, it's okay," he says, touching her bare shoulder with light fingers.

"I'm really sorry…" she mumbles, wiping the back of her hands across her face softly. "Really sorry," she winces, their eyes clasping together. She bites on her bottom lip nervously, shaking her head in despair and embarrassment.

"It's fine." He whispers lustfully, biting in his lips and licking them. Kate watches with baited breath, her eyes falling on his perfectly shaped mouth as he smiles at her and reaches down to remove the pink damp cloth from her wet hands. Their eyes never leave one another's as his fingers take control and hers are left open and bare against the flooded stain on the rug.

"I'm…"

"It's fine." He repeats and grins, leaning slowly forwards balancing on his knees. Dropping the cloth he lifts his hand slowly and pushes a hand into her neck and her hair as he brings his mouth so close to hers he can taste her scent on his burning lips. He fingers her hair, rubbing a lock slowly between his thumb and finger until the strands separated in his grasp. He licks over his lips again, his tongue inches away from her, his eyes growing in hers, those dark blossoming pits as they scan every part of each other's face.

Her breaths are heavy as their faces draw closer together, the possibility rising with each gasp and falling again each time she exhales. Her eyes topple closed tightly as he breaths out and she feels the tickle of his breath push into her mouth. She closes her lips around his breath and swallows him down into her stomach, savouring his strong masculine scent. He slides against her lips with manly force. Jack tasted of tomatoes from their tea and a wonderful sweetness that he had perhaps described earlier as desert. She melted into his mouth, his lips sliding into her mouth instantly, as she readily accepted what was happening.

His fingers glide through her soft hair more firmly and massage her scalp as his lips peck her open mouth over and over again. He slides his head side to side, widening his lips and falling deeper, her lips closing around his. Gradually, his tongue moves between her lips wet and writhing, reaching out to find hers. Their tongues touch for the first time, flinch and then crash together again, desperate for contact. Jack opens his mouth more, groans and pulls their bodies together. She pushes him away, and draws back her face to the side.

"I'm sorry," she gasps, and pushes herself up from the floor. She presses the back of her hand to her lips and holds it steady, either wiping him away, or pushing his saliva against her lips to stain them and keep him there permanently. Jack stands up to meet her, and grabs her hand as he moves, snaking their fingers together.

"Don't be," he whispers caressing her hand in his.

He ravages her mouth slowly at first, their lips rumbling against one another, peeling at each other, sighing between each gasp, each lick. Slowly he leans her waist against his and she slips her arms quietly around his neck, holding the back of his head in her trembling hand.

"I don't know…" she breathes, her fingers collapsing into his neck, "what this is." she gasps, swallowing, gulping against his lips. Their mouths adjust awkwardly as she talks, almost as if they are not used to kisses of this sort.

Jack's hands travel across her back. They fall into the waist of her jeans and rise up underneath her tight T-shirt. She moans as his large hands roam her tiny body lifting her slightly off her feet pressing her tiny chest against him. She feels the tingles of anticipation and holds her body against his warm palms.

"It's been a while," Jack sighs, his own fears rising in the form of words, "since I…"

"Since…" she sighs, holding her face back ever so slightly from his lips. Her tongue flicks out and touches his top lip. He sucks her back against his mouth.

"Since I felt like this." He explains and slowly settles her back on the floor.

There is an awkward silence, where they look and feel like they are miles apart. He couldn't describe the way she made him feel, how light she made his troubles feel, how possible she made the hardest of things seem. He could describe how he had fallen for this woman, but he knew he already had.

Sliding his hands to the bottom of his shirt, he lifts the material slowly over his head. Before he pulls it over his head completely, he feels the touch of Kate's light fingers against the white T-shirt he always wore underneath his shirts at work. Her hands dance against his flat hard body, crawl slowly up to his chest and press harder. Their eyes meet, Jack's breath caught high in his throat as he watches the delicate woman fingering the exterior of his body.

With dark passionate eyes telling him the world's story, flicking between his dark crevasses she lifted his T-shirt from him, revealing beautifully tanned skin and a bold furry chest that she longed to have pressed against her own body. She groans as pushes her arms against his body, her hands sliding against his chest, her fingers fanned out against him, chin leaning down against his chest as she pecked his lips quickly.

Smoothing her hands around his large shoulders and around his neck, taking time to touch every part of his hot flesh, so she would never forget the shapes beneath her hands, Kate leans up on her feet to kiss him passionately again. Their mouths fit perfectly this time as if they were made for one another. Their passion intensifies, the heat blooming as their tongues reach far back into one another's mouth, searching for an explanation other than the feeling that it was right.

They both break back groaning with pleasure searching for reassurance. Kate reaches for her own T-shirt, but Jack reaches and holds her arms still. Jack studying her pale face and the shape of her blushing cheek. He admired the way it rose to perfect peaks, and the way her lips red and throbbing already were glistening in the dim light. He tucks the material of her T-shirt between his fingers and slowly draws the garment from her, a wave of cool air flooding her naked body. Jack doesn't stop, eagerness pulling him along, growing in his jeans, his fingers snake around the button of her jeans and he slips the material apart. He pushes he hands slightly inside her jeans and down her thighs, enough to make her feel wanted, enough to make her feel like she was still in control.

Her mouth groans to be closer when his hands draw back leaving her only a little exposed. The lace of her panties had never felt so thin, so revealing, so incredibly uncomfortable.

"Touch me Jack," she cried passionately, lifting her head to his ear and pressing her mouth around the flap of skin before whispering. He doesn't freeze or go still. Instead he draws her up in his arms, worried that he was doing this for all the wrong reasons, but urged by the shape of her beautiful body beneath his arms and the tremble of her fragile voice as she encouraged him.

She shoves her jeans down and kicks them off eagerly. Pulling her around his waist, the lace of her panties tease him as she urges her crotch down above the rim of his trousers. She draws out a groan from him already, and tucking her hair behind her ear with one hand she moves back to look into his face. She wasn't sure at all, what made her feel safe. She knew better than to fall into bed with a stranger, or even accept dinner in their private apartment. But something was so natural about this progression that it felt right and completely safe.

Jack holds her against his body, prising his hand down against the rim of her panties. His fingers take control and slide down underneath the thin material. He knew if he took his hand away from her now he would be shaking unforgettably, so he presses harder against her and slides his fingers around to cup her slim body. She almost sits proudly in his hand.

Slipping out of his sturdy arms, Kate moves her feet to the floor again, her eyes flickering with desire as she looks up at Jack and gives him a smile, to reassure that she was fine. That she was more than happy with where she was. He watches with baited breath, his hands tickling her upper arm waiting patiently as her mouth curls over his right nipple and devours him completely. She licks the soft skin repetitively until it hardens and she curves her teeth over the stub. Her mouth kisses the spot, pressing hard against his chest and then tearing back. Her hands work his jeans, probing at the material until she hears another groan burst from his large chest. She pushes harder, her fingers working the hardening length beneath the jean, teasing his body until his hands grasp her arms firmly and roll her back onto the couch again.

Jack glides over her body waiting for Kate to remove his trousers. Her finger's balance against his boxer shorts now, the desire growing as her hands move closer, frustrating layers slowly decreasing. Jack throws kisses into her sweet neck, nibbling at the ripe skin until her body writhes beneath his, which he holds and hovers above her. He licks her body, tasting her sweetness and then crawling back up to her mouth again.

"Tell me how you like it Jack," she gasps as he moves down the other side, this time grazing her bare shoulder carrying the strap of her bra away from her. He moans as she nudges his member with her leg. Her hands fold back the elastic of his boxers and let the cold air flood in.

She anticipates his hardness, and the strength he had to show for this intimate time but as her hand collapsed into his shorts she did not expect his length to stretch so far. Her fingers clamp around him instantly, burning hot and wriggling to hold all of him.

"Tell me," she moans, as he urges down her other strap and forcefully kisses her chest. She pushes back her head, their bodies squeaking against the couch as she moves so suddenly. Her body arches even now as they play and moan with pleasure.

Jack never returns her pleas. He straddles her, her fingers flipping from his boxers. She pushes herself up reaching out to touch and hold his comforting body. He watches, looking down as her fingers ride over his chest and fall to his boxers again, massaging his length as he approves from above. He adjusts whilst sitting over her, letting her hands fall lower, her fingers grasp more of him and squeeze gently.

She smiles as he rolls his head back in ecstasy, gasping momentarily to stop himself loosing the battle so soon.

"Jeezu-us," he swallows and slopes immediately back to her mouth, his hands coming to her neck each side and guiding her lips directly to his. He gulps against her rich mouth, their teeth grazing, their tongues pushing forcefully against one another.

"How long has it been Jack?" she moans, and pulls back her mouth regretting it the second she can no longer feel the pulse of him. He looks at her nervously, his eyes flickering with lies. But then he smiles naturally and ashamed he laughs to himself.

"A long time," he chuckles nodding his head remembering.

Kate's hand escapes around his back and pulls him closer, disregarding the fact that he would practically squash her.

"How long…" she tempted, peeling at his lips with her own. Her fingers tear down his boxers from the back, he leans up on his knees as she bends the material around his shape until it's collected at his knees, leaving him bare and naked to her lingering eyes.

"Too long." He whispers and gathers her hair into his hand. She lets him kiss her passionately, drawing the power and desire she knew he had bottled up inside of him, as if he were already a hundred years old.

"Take me Jack," she whispers nuzzling his neck when he groans his length in her hand again, this time hot skin in her delicate and wonderful fingers. The tip of her thumb rolls around his tip, drawing yet more from him.

Jack buries his face in her shoulder, wanting to disappear from the shame of this incredible woman offering herself to him. He knew who he was, what he was like. She didn't deserve him, and yet here she was half naked on his couch, letting him have it any way, his way, every way that he wanted. Why was that?

"I can't," Jack gasps sadly, his arms going limp around her.

"Jack," she moans, closing her fingers tighter around him, which made her feel weak inside, "I want you to."

She could tell he didn't know whether to believe her. She could tell that his kisses were dwindling and his passion was subsiding even in her pulsing sweating hand.

"I want to feel you Jack," she moans drawing back to stare into his eyes. She flattens a hand against his cheek, drawing their faces close. "I want to know what you feel like inside of me," she shudders, "deep Jack," she groans, drawing him in her hand and pumping back down hard. "I want you." She groans and forces her mouth against his.

He wants to tell her she's grieving, and that she shouldn't go around offering herself, how many times had she done that since her mother died? He thought to himself. She drives his body in her hand still, and she was irresistible. The shape of her face creasing as she works so hard to please him. He admires her body, as she lays back into the couch, relaxing against the cushion her body exposed for his flickering eyes to cherish. Her fingers dance from his groin and she positions them above her head in a waiting manner.

"I've never been attracted to anyone as much as I am to you," she sighs, almost as if she knows it's over. She shakes her head softly, blinking slowly, sighing deeply as she tries to weigh up the situation, wondering why she was so attracted to this man in the first place, let alone had contemplated having sex with him, on his couch. "I don't do this often," she smiles, reading his face as he pushes a hand over his face in what looked liked agony. "In fact," she says smiling, "if after so many years your past gets scrapped, you could in some way class me as a virgin." Jack forces a laugh, but understands what she is trying to say.

"I like you Kate," he says slowly, see seems pleased that he had spoken, as if that's what she intended to get out of him all along. "I'm not really used to bringing women back to my place, I'm not really used to bringing myself back here."

"It's okay Jack," she soothes. "We really don't have to do this," she says, suddenly aware he was straddled naked over her. She tries to control her eyes and stop them from moving off his face.

"I just can't stop wondering why I want to do this so bad." He jokes, but the seriousness of what he was saying rang true in both of their ears.

"Then do it," she wishes, "you spend all your time to saving others, do this for you," she says picking up his hand and kissing the row of sharp knuckles. Jack watches her do this then turns over her hand and draws it to her mouth.

"No," he says simply, "but I'll do it for you." And he slowly lowers himself over her again.

As if they had never touched before, Jack nervously leans his legs over hers, descending against her body smoothly and slowly. Their faces move apart from each other, and stare longingly as their mouths lay open and ready for more. She eagerly awaited him to take her, the words he had just spoken spinning out in front of her as she felt his hard length press between her legs. Her heart melted often at sentiment, the odd television advert could change her mood in an instance, but Jack had literally stripped her of everything she owned in a matter of seconds. It was the little things that meant the world to her, and hearing him declare to her what he would do for her, was more than she could ask for under the circumstances. And that was why lying here beneath him felt so right, and why she would let him have her anyway he wanted because something inside of her melted when he spoke of her so kindly. No one had ever made her feel like that before, and she was just going to trust it.

His fingers slip her panties down her beautiful thighs. His mouth works her bra away from her soft breasts, which he kisses with delight, his tongue tickling her flesh until she hardened against his lips. Her fingers guide him between her legs and position him.

"I want to feel you Jack," she urges, "come inside of me,"

"But…"

"The pill," she gasps, feeling his tip dip into her body. "More…" she urges, pulling his shoulders hoping she had enough strength to bring him closer still, "tomorrow…" she explains and then gives up as he floods her body, sliding deep into her opening. His length slithers through her aroused body tunnelling deep until he came to a stop and groaned, pushing once a little deeper.

"Mm-Jack," she sighs pressing her forehead against his large shoulder, her hands sliding around his neck. He holds his body inside hers, revelling in her wet opening for as long as he could manage before he had to buck into her, his body had simple taken over. The dark place that surrounded him so completely throbbed around his cock. "You feel that?" she moans flexing her muscles, straining around his cock. Jack slides his mouth down her neck, wide open, his wet tongue tasting her once more.

"Uh," he replies.

"You feel – wonderful," she breaks, forcing out the last word as she groaned. "Mmm," she urges her body down on him, writhing with wonder around his body. "Move in me Jack," she says through gritted teeth, her hand moving to hold his head, the stubble of his hair scratching the palm of her hand. She tries to move on him, but Jack's heavy and strong and holds her still. He peels back staring into her eyes, his face a picture of agony, the best he had ever felt.

He bites on his wet lip as he slowly draws out of her, the concentration building on his face until he looks like he might snap in half. Their eyes watch the join of their bodies as Jack pushes up inside of her again. His body yearns to be deeper as her opening contracts when he moves between her legs.

"You're amazing," he grunts, bowing his head into her chest, trying to remember to ravish her. But the pressure in his lower body took all his strength to control.

"So are you," she whines, "you…"

"We are perfect." He says stilling her, hushing her, and taking her mouth.

She groans. Kate isn't sure what she is more pleased to hear. The click of their lips locking, or the words that tumbled honestly from his sweet mouth. Perfect, she thought and covered his back with her legs. She urges him further inside of her.

"You okay," she asks, nuzzling his face with kisses. His breathing was rough and heavy, cascading down her bare chest.

Reaching behind her, Jack removes her bra with no struggle, in her eyes he was a professional. His hands move around her breasts with care, fumbling her nipples with wonder, before drawing one into his mouth again. Kate pounds against his body, moaning every time his body touched her core.

"Yes," she moans, quietly at first, "Jack," she moans, "you gonna make me come Jack already," she mutters. "Can you feel me," His hand holds her waist as he pushes himself up on his elbows. "I'm so hot Jack," she tells him, her hand pressed against her forehead, her hair collected in her own fist. He kisses her fingers and then her lips letting her moan and writhe beneath him.

Jack moves in and out of her at a steady pace, he knew his limits. He knew what she was doing to him, and he could feel the pleasure running up and down his spine like electricity as he pushes inside her tight body. Yes he could feel her heat, and he longed for more. He could smell the sweat and the join of their bodies. He could already taste her, and as he pulled up her legs to her waist, moving deeper, he knows the heat of her body was helping to make his eyes grow hazy and his former world disappear.

"Go faster Jack," she whispers pulling his head into her arms. Jack rocks back into her, draws himself out slowly, savouring the smooth transitions each time. He closed his eyes struggling to stay afloat as he felt the ripples of her opening move around his sensitive cock. "Harder Jack," she said licking his neck, and pushing her tongue into his mouth. "Mmm," she moans. He was fully aware she didn't need it faster or harder, but he might.

"You're close," he says holding her waist in both hands now, steadying her. She carried his weight so perfectly in her arms, Jack lets his body fall against hers on the couch, somehow he was lighter so close to ecstasy. He pounds into her opening, sliding deeper as she became narrower.

"Mmm," she agrees and rocks her body gently around, bathing his cock in her emotion.

"Come for me Kate," he murmurs folding open one of her legs and slipping his hand through. He felt the temperature rise, his fingers grow clammier as he forces his fingers between her legs. She flinches, the change in motion affecting her.

"Ah!" she gasps, panting for breath and groaning as his thumb presses on her clit, almost too much for her to manage. He knew the feeling.

Jack leans to one side, thrusting rhythmically into her body.

"Do it, come for me Kate," he groans as her fingernails sink into his back.

"I can feel you," she sighs, indulging in every movement, every soft thud he gave her. Her breasts crash against his chest, her nipples grazing hard and brazen each time their bodies move together. Jack peels off her only to slide over her again. She snuggles into his clutch, squeezing her legs around him, holding him tighter. "Come inside me Jack," she moans sucking on his shoulder. "No one has ever filled me like you will, take me Jack," she continues, rocking their bodies harder, jolting as they met in the middle, holding each other together before they collapse back. Each time, Jack fights to be deeper than before, groaning a little until he reaches the point where Kate jolts around him.

"Now Jack," she groans, "now," she whispers and contracts suddenly around his thudding cock. The sensations of her opening taught around him, her legs relaxing yet her body thrusting as she rode out her orgasm made Jack buckle and his cock bursts in the deepest part of her. The tickle of his seed exploding deep within her body made her falter, her orgasm continuing until she took a mouthful out of his shoulder to control her groans of pleasure. Jack collapses into her arms, his length spurting backwards as he emptied inside of her.

"Oh-h," she moans rolling around his body as he finishes and slumps into the couch, his body heavier than before somehow.

There is a momentary silence, where they pant for air and moan with pleasure as Jack slips from between her legs.

"God Kate," he breathes kissing the line of her shoulder, her neck and then her mouth. His lips burn hers, she sucks on the wetness and delves against his tongue, soaking her mouth in his.

"Mm Jack, you are incredible…" she gasps leading his tongue into her mouth.

"I've never…" he began, rasping for oxygen. Her hands slide around his neck and pull him into her body.

"You feel amazing," she mutters honestly, wishing to have all that over again, for the rest of her life.

"I'm so glad…" she looks up at him, "we did that," he laughs and kisses her face warmly. "You're beautiful…" he says seriously, moving to the side of her and looking at her properly. Their arms slide between one another. Jack takes hold of her thigh and silently lifts it over his leg, which he slips between her. He could feel her wet body soaking out of her already.

"So are you," she says kissing his irresistible lips, taking advantage, just for a second as he got lost in his own thoughts, more precisely, the heat radiating off her skin.

His fingers stroke one part of her back slowly, tentatively. Kate sighs deeply, exhausted for the moment but she hauls herself closer, Jack's leg moving higher between her legs. Her eyes study him as he moves his knee to her crotch. His hand cups her bottom, move into her lower back and follow the path of her spine right up to her shoulders. Their noses nuzzling, Jack takes in every part of her body with the base of his hand. It travels into her tiny waistline and back down her thigh. He holds her bottom again before threading his fingers back between her legs and touches her there softly at first.

She lets out a little gasp as his finger's dive into the pool of her opening, sliding quickly between her legs. Her hand flutters against his cheek, her shoulders shudder as he touches her so carefully, her eyes closing. He moves two fingers inside of her pulling them gradually back and forth. He adds a third, surprised to find just how wet she was.

Jack kisses her gently, making her pant and moan once her lips were bare.

"What's that like?"

"Please. Don't stop," she mumbles grinning from ear to ear pushing herself down on his hand, frowning and groaning. "How do … you do it?" she says urging down in the gap and shaking her head with fury. "Ah Jack…" he legs open wider, her body cranes to be closer. Jack unfolds his hand and she groans with anger in her throat.

"Turn over," he whispers and helps her roll so her back faces him. Jack pulls her back into his chest, pushes his head over her shoulder, kissing her neck and pulls her leg back over his moving his hand over her waist. His fingers sink between her opening, his arm from behind and she wriggles with anticipation.

"Oh…" she moans forcing her hips down, pressing her foot hard into his thigh. "Jack…" she grumbles and reaches back with her hand, gripping his buttocks and squeezing hard. Her fingers fumble and find his length, she pumps it hard, her fingers working him but faltering when Jack moves inside of her. There was nothing more passionate, nothing made her stomach twist or her body jolt more than when he moved his fingers inside of her.

She turns her face into the seat of the sofa panting, hoping to keep how quickly she was satisfied to herself. Jack turns with her, moving over her body, the added weight an added pleasure as his fingers hold between her lips for longer. His thumb pauses on her clit, balances on the roof of her pleasure dome and then rolls her around in his hand. Pressing kisses into the back of her neck, brushing her hair aside and travelling down her spine, Jack feels her body tighten around his circling fingers.

"You're incredible," he chuckles, enjoying watching her move beneath his touch this way, enjoying the contractions her body made. There was something fascinating about the way he made this woman writhe. She pressed her mouth tight against the cushion to stop her scream and let the orgasm ride through. When finished she rolls her head back against Jack's shoulder and heaves for cool air.

"I'm incredible," she croaks in disbelief lying still in his steady arm, his fingers stroke her chest now, brushing across her breasts and then falling still against her stomach. "I can't believe how quick…"

"I didn't say I was out of practice, I just said it had been a while…" he chuckles and gives her space to turn back to him. They curl up together more naturally than either of them dared to believe or mention.

"Did you know this was going to happen when you asked me here?" Kate asks a few minutes later, when Jack's hands are lost deep within her hair and she is protected by the warmth of his body.

"No."

"No?" she says surprised.

"Did you?"

"No but I wouldn't have ruled it out forever." Jack smiles satisfied.

"Me neither," he says comforted.

* * *

Please review now you have supposedly read! i would really appreciate it!

I am thus more likely to post the next part quicker:) Also the next part will be a flash forward .. but more about that later! when you have clicked review! (that's called manipulation - i know!)


	4. Chapter 4

This is a flash forward scene! I hope you love it:) Please let me know:)

Disclaimer: I do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors fictional!!

Warning: fiction warning remains NC17 - you have been warned!

* * *

A Beckoning Call

Chapter 4

The dark of night was a gift in some ways. It often made him value the little light there was, treasure it like an offering of peace. Looking up into the starry skies whilst shrugging himself into his coat Jack marched quickly across the empty road and jogged down the dark roadside. It was a short walk to his apartment from the hospital, but it was the desperation he felt running through his veins as he darted down a small alleyway to reach home quicker, that surprised him. Five months ago and he would never have considered taking a short cut rather than walking by the water side, the waves lapping softly at this hour, the moon reflecting off the waves as they danced into shore. Now, his pace was faster, his heart raced until he climbed into bed beside her and more importantly, his smile was bigger.

The halls were silent as he slips into the lift and took it to his floor. Pushing his key into the lock, he twists it carefully and breaks open the door. He closes it behind himself, the lock sliding across safely. Leaving the lights off, sure not to wake her if she was even sleeping, regardless that it would only be a few hours before the sun began to show itself, Jack walks into the kitchen and downs a glass of water. In the sink were the remnants of her dinner pots, filled with water and what were probably once bubbles. Jack smiles to himself, and places his glass next to hers for the morning. The fridge in the corner hummed and Jack reaches into a shelf taking a chocolate bar and pulling the wrapper away. It had been hours since he had managed to eat anything and the chocolate tasted like the most delicious food in the world at that point. Jack admires the rest of his fridge content, recognising her weird choice in certain things, things she demanded that she just have to have when he last questioned her.

Still devouring the chocolate, Jack moves towards the bedroom. Immediately he sees her radiant shape lying beneath the ivory sheet, the duvet kicked to the bottom of the bed. Her hands lay on her stomach, which rose and fell as she breathes deeply in her slumber. Smiling uncontrollably, Jack slips closer to the empty side of the bed, the side which had become his once she had demanded that she slept on his side because it made her feel safe when he was at work for such long hours at night. The clothes which had been hung around him all day and most of the night surgery felt heavy as Jack strips himself of them peeling back his shirt and his T-shirt until the warmth of the summers heat flooded his skin. He steps out of his pants and boxers and cautiously pulls back the sheet to slip into bed beside her.

But before lying down his weary head and falling to sleep together, he sits up on one arm and admires the woman beside him, her beautiful golden skin and the shape of her shoulders. Jack's eyes slide down the sides of her face, concentrating so hard on relaxation she twitches. Her mouth swallows and Jack holds back the need to fall against her lips and kiss them repetitively. His eyes imagine the tumble of his kiss passing down her throat and into her chest. That wonderful chest, covered with a thin wavering sheet as she lay before him.

Jack peels it away from her body. Her hands slip from the sheet to her own body, now holding her unbelievable shape that grew and changed more every single day. Jack places the sheet at the bottom of their baby, leaving her waist covered. Leaning his head back on his pillow he sighs at the shape of her exquisite brown skin growing around their baby, which somewhere in there was developing even now. Jack holds back the urge to touch her, just yet. He knew before long he would give in, but there was something incredible about this pregnant woman's body that drew him closer to her, made him love her more if possible.

Her long delicate fingers flex around her stomach protectively. At night he found she always did this. She definitely possessed a motherly instinct, already. And he admired it so much. His eyes flash back to her face, still sleeping. There had been times in the past where watching her sleep had been a pleasure and a torment all at once. So often he had found his two sides toying with each other, questioning whether he should wake her up. This time he didn't have to.

As he brakes back from kissing her forehead softly, she sighs deeply and rouses from her slumber.

"Hey," she whispers, blinking slowly turning her eyes up to meet him.

"Hey gorgeous," he says naturally, pushing another kiss into her face, smoothing back her hair and bringing their faces together.

"What time is it?" she whispers, reaching up to her forehead to lace their fingers together.

"Nearly three." She opens her eyes wider. "No, go back to sleep," he mutters pressing kisses into her forehead and stroking her head lovingly.

She begins to sit up, pushing her and the baby up with the strength in her arms. Her hand instinctively strokes her stomach as she shuffles back against the bed board, Jack pulling her into his open bare arms. They settle back against one another tiredly.

"How is he?" Jack says his hands opening on her body and smoothing all the way over the little bump that was large to Kate, but quite small for Jack's hands.

Unable to answer for revelling in the feel of Jack holding her, making her feel so safe, she pauses her smile growing.

"He's fine," he kisses her hair, breathing her in slowly.

"And you."

"I'm fine," he kisses her again.

"Why are you so late?" she yawns, linking her fingers with his while their hands rest on the baby. Jack pulls the sheet up her legs where it had fallen down and over their hands.

"Surgery went on." She nods slowly, turning her head back to look at him. Within the darkness, Jack realises, there is often light, and in this case it flooded through her eyes to his.

"Come here," she whispers and greets him properly kissing his lips quickly. "Mm," she moans softly as his hands rub her belly gently.

"Has he been up much today?"

"Yeah for about three hours when I was trying to sleep." She mumbles shaking her head.

Jack remembered the first time she felt the baby move within her. He couldn't feel it himself, an internal coil or roll but still the delight on her face was enough to enjoy. She had yelped in fright at first, running in to him as he showered.

"What!" he had gasped throwing open the door.

"Feel!" she had shouted, realising after such anticipation for weeks what it was. "Feel it!" she squealed as Jack had pushed his hand to her belly, knowing how unlikely it was that he would be able to feel it, if this was the first time she was feeling the baby move. But nevertheless, he held his hands against her tiny bump as her face lit up every time she felt something. "You feel it!" she had grinned, throwing her arms around Jack in the shower, the water soaking her immediately.

Eventually drawing back, her had wiped the wet hair from her face and looked deeply into her shining eyes, brimming with tears as all her dreams came true, one after the other.

"I felt it," she had whispered as Jack, elated, had drawn her into a hug. Their arms had tangled, their faces pressed against one another as she cried softly under the cool shower. "God Jack I can't wait for you to feel that." She said knowingly, and smiled against his bare chest. "It's the most wonderful feeling in the whole world." She said looking up at him. "And I love you." She added like it belonged on the end of every sentence she spoke to him.

"And I love you." He nuzzled shaking his head laughing at her.

"If I could give you something," Kate said in bed with Jack his hands wandering as he thought back to that first time she had felt the baby and been so overwhelmed she had cried for an hour at least. "Something as wonderful as feeling a baby growing and moving inside of you, I would." She said softly moving to look into his brown eyes.

"You already have," he says pushing his fingers down round to the bottom of the bump and then dragging his fingers away to the join at the top. "I have you, and you are giving me a child."

"Is it different for guys?" she asks fingering his neck gently. "I mean, women are here to reproduce. What are men here for?"

"Men work." Jack laughs, joking with her. She rolls her eyes, exhausted from being on her feet a lot during the day.

"No-o," she whines, "I mean apart from the obvious, that we need you for this," she presses their hands harder against the baby.

"Men are here to love women." Jack guesses, shrugging with the unknown.

"You think?" she says, engaging in his thoughts twisting her fingers in his hairline.

"I guess," he whispers kissing her neck slowly drawing out a moan.

"You've always taken care of me," she explains, "I think men are good at that, but just don't know it." Jack nods against her shoulder.

"I think you might be right."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you taking care of us," she says pressing her fingers into the first flicker of movement since she had woken up. "Feel that," she mutters dragging Jack's hand to her right side, and pressing his fingers into the flutter. He nods, and concentrates on the tiny hand or foot that was beating against her body.

"Well you wouldn't be pregnant if I wasn't here," Jack clarifies and closes his other hand to the flutters as well. Kate strokes the back of Jack's hand lovingly as he touches her.

"I mean if we hadn't stayed together."

"Are you kidding woman," he moans as the kicks grow, "wow he's really going for it!" they laugh, Kate's smile bursting as she had longed for so many years and dreamt of a man holding her and the baby, like a real family were supposed to.

"There is no way I would let anyone pregnant with my baby go." Kate knew this already. She had almost expected it from him all those months ago, because Jack was bound to be this type of man. "But you," he continued, secretly pleasing her more than usual. "You, I'd never forgive myself." he says simply and draws them closer together.

* * *

Okay .. i intend to have flash forward scenes throughout the fic and will notify you if and when they occur! please let me know through a review what you think of the first one! Do you have any plot ideas you would like to see played out?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors.

Rating: Heavy smut/sexual content alert and warning! Please do not read if you are likely to be offended!

Plot: Post sex. Gotta love that time! (I'm hoping you aren't going to get too confused with flash forwards .. but basicaclly .. pregnant Kate is forward .. not so pregnant Kate is 'normal!' lol

* * *

- A Beckoning Call - 

Chapter 5

Their lips move apart, and immediately their hearts feel lost. There was something special about touching this man, she thought to herself as he nuzzles against her, eyes closed and hands locked around her body.

Wondering whether he was asleep, she pushes her hand under his waist and holds his back in her palm. He doesn't move, nor does he sigh. She wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep, but it left her feeling unsure.

"Jack…" she whispers licking her lips gently. She presses them against his and waits to feel him greet her through his sleep. "Jack do you want me to go?" she says looking down into his naked chest and the join of their bodies. His eyes open slowly and he looks at her for a long while. She bites nervously on her lower lip, awaiting his reply.

"You can if you want," he says, "but I don't want you to."

He carries her, his arms around her tiny body through the living room and into the bedroom. He didn't pull back the sheets he just laid her down on the bed, her physique sinking into the expensive feather duvet. He brushes back her long hair around her, fingering the shape of her shoulders, watching her face as she stared back at him. Jack pulls himself over her and covers her completely, head to toe. He holds himself above her, inches apart, leaving the dwell of another kiss in the air around them. She looks tired, her eyes settled falling deeper inside her head. Jack brushes their noses together. No words came to mind. In fact, he was already worrying that words could potentially break what they had.

Opening her mouth she rubs it over his, their tongues darting silently forwards and clashing together. She moans exhausted but happy. They break back and she rolls her head back into the comfortable pillow. Wrapping her arms tight around his back, she pulls him down on her and cradles his body in her arms. The weight of him made her feel protected and in many ways loved, way more than she had ever experienced before now. Her finger's stroke simple patterns into his large muscled back, her tips sinking and flexing as he moved so as not to squash her.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" he asks now he couldn't see the blaze of her eyes. Being a doctor had its benefits, he had over the years found the ability to tell when there was something wrong with someone, even from the blink of a teary eye. Her silence made her pain so much clearer to him. Daring to break back and look into her soft face again, Jack saw Kate as a fragile young girl, afraid for some reason of everything in the whole world.

"A while." She replies slowly, looking away from his stare. Jack falls back into her arms and kisses her shoulder.  
"Sleep now," he says rolling off her. She turns immediately towards him curling in on herself as her body is revealed and exposed. He places a hand on her waist and then removes it. She almost thinks about his proposition but nudges her head into the pillow.

"I don't want to." She whispers. Jack lifts his finger and draws a line down the side of her face, guiding her dark hair back revealing her beautiful face.

"Why…" he whispers, the words tumbling out of his mouth and into hers. She smiles gradually, her eyes sparkling in the soft light that poured in through the light sky scrapers outside.

"Because I don't want this to end."

Jack feels his heart, his body falter when she explains herself. And at first he would have sworn it was a similar fear pushing through him that he saw in her eyes. But as he found comfort in her warm eyes and soft smile, he realised he felt the same way.

"It wont."

"I've been there," she whispers in the quiet of the room, when Jack mentioned visiting Canada as a child, and it being one of his all time favourite places.

"Yeah?"

"Well I was born there."

"So it's home?"

"Not exactly." He waits for more clarification from her, but she doesn't seem to be willing to part from it as of yet. But that was okay, he thinks their eyes meeting in the middle of the bed.

Rolled onto their sides they had been talking throughout the night. The quiet of her tranquil voice was making him want to hear everything she had to tell him. It made him want to hear her speak forever.

"What's your favourite place you've ever been to?" he whispers tucking his hand into hers and bringing it up to his mouth.

"Ever." She thinks sighing as her eyes roam the ceiling of his apartment. "Prob'ly this place my mom took me to when I was little."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah-it was just after Christmas coz all the lights were still up but the tree's in the park were gone, she wrapped me up in one of her coats and this massive scarf," her fingers demonstrate the scarf, "and took me out for the whole day, just us."

"Wow, how old were you?" she pauses, remembering.

"I-It was right before my birthday, I don't know. I guess four maybe, five." She says sighing.

Jack liked the way she remembers her mother. Although deep wounds had cut into Kate's heart perhaps even before her mother died, there was something magical about the way she talked about her family. There was something, which made her family unlike any other, almost unreal.

"Is it just you? Do you have any siblings?" she shakes her head.

"You?" she moves her fingers within his.

"Nope, I'm the parodical son." She giggles twisting their fingers together.

"I'll bet."

Stretching she twists onto her back before rolling back again.

"Come here." He moans and pulls her closer, sensing an awkward silence. He kisses her mouth tenderly their lips fumbling for more. His hands lovingly caress her back, pausing over the long length of her spine. Pulling her carefully over his body, Jack moves her on top of him. Their bodies crush intimately together, and she relaxes slowly over him. Her hands cup his face, her fingers nudging his skin as their mouths twist inside one another.

Her hips urge down against his length as he slowly becomes harder against her. She rocks against him, starting slowly, drawing him out against the opening between her legs. Their mouths break back and gasp. Kate moans when his hardening length slips between her lips. She moves her legs to either side of his, but it wasn't enough.

Straddling him she pushes herself up, her hands pressing to the middle of his chest holding him down. Her hair drapes around her face and at the last moment where he can reach Jack pushes his hand into it, savouring the silky smoothness. Kate lifts her body up and sits momentarily on his legs. Her hands cradle his cock, touching him slightly at first before closing her fingers around him. Leaning down into herself she reaches him and licks the tip feeling him go entirely rigid as she fingered him.

She slips her mouth completely over the tip and slowly draws back, her warm mouth coating him. She lifts herself up and positions herself over him, Jack's hands pulling her waist closer. He tries to sit up but can't front the way her knees dug into him. She yelps a little as she tucks his body inside her own. Then in a continuous motion she slides down over him, propelling her body forwards so that he glides perfectly into her. Kate feels his legs pull up behind her back, making her sit more firmly on his waist. She moans loudly as she urges her body down, the initial pain running through her veins like fire, but inside she knew it was worth it.

Jack pulls himself up to greet her. His hands trickle down her back, touch her bare arms and then pull her firmly into his grasp. Her chest crushes against his body as he holds her so tightly. Jack waits patiently for her to move first watching her revel in the feel of his expanding body being so far inside her. His eyes move over her face, which is a picture of ecstasy. Jack bends his knees on the bed spread and opens his legs. He holds back his arms letting her fall back in them, so her body is riding him at an angel. Holding her around the shoulders, Jack pulls her firmly down over him, feeling her body contract a little. She groans being in such a different position, she could feel his body soaking deeper and deeper as he pulls her down on him.

"Ah!" she screams, wincing as their bodies join together. He pulls her back sharply and her hands slam against his chest. "No," she gasps, her fingers clawing him, "no it's okay." She manages through a breathless whimper as she slides him deeper again. Jack holds her more securely now, his hands stroking her shoulders as he watches her writhe against him.

For a moment, they just sit against one another, observing the weight of each other, the feel of each other. Then Kate moves forwards suddenly and flops against his body. Her arms around his shoulders completely, she presses her body down on him insistently.

"Umm…" she groans her body jolting in pleasure filled movement as she pushes herself repetitively down over him. Her movements get progressively faster. He holds the curve of her waist in his lap as she changes to thrusts, banging against his body, her figure doing all the work.

His fingers touch the shape of her bending back as she rotates against him, drawing something on him that made him feel so good it was impossible to describe, and impossible to replace. Her body moans to be closer, and yet every time she drew back Jack felt like he was so deep inside of her he had never reached that far before inside a woman. She forces a groan from him and his fingers harden against her back, pulling her sharply downwards into his lap. She breaks into a smile, a light whisper falling from her mouth into his ear which made him grin and grimace in ecstasy all at once.

Jack's hands move lower than her waist, and into the small shapes and curves of her delightful body. He holds his hands against the rhythm she had set and was working with. Her body hammered against his, and into his hands, her flesh almost working up a cold sweat. She flicks her hair from her face, and looks into his face pecking his lips as she moves. As her glazed eyes met his, Jack flips her onto her back and pushes deep within her uncovered legs. She groans as his length moves in so many ways against her walls. Her head rolls back, but her arms hold him as he massages her body with his own.

Pulling out of her quickly made her shrink with torment pulling at her skin. His wavering hands hold the bends in her knees as he moves back and buckles into her.

"Let me taste you Kate," he mutters inches from her wet opening, which he kisses hungrily. She groans her voice filled with heat and anticipation. If she wanted to deny him, she didn't have the choice and the pleasure he brought to the front of her body was too incredibly to dispute against.

"Jack…" she moans in an attempt to communicate her thoughts. He didn't even try to move up.

His tongue sinks between her lips, spreading into her body like he was supposed to. She oozes around him, and he closes his mouth around her, warming her through. As he moves his tongue inside her, her body readily accepts him. She wriggles beneath his hand, which flattens on her stomach to hold her still. Kissing her body so tenderly he didn't see her wind her fingers between his, a demonstration of her trust for him.

Kissing her delicious body, moving upwards against her throbbing clit he held her in his mouth for a second before covering her spent body with his again. He slips easily inside of her, and runs deep again. She is relaxed and still beneath him as Jack enters her once more. He skims his hand light up her side and encases her breast, running his fingers around the edge of the smooth mound.

She arches her back as he rides her, his thrusts becoming stronger as he attempts to make an impact within her now. He kisses her mouth waiting for her to come back to life, which she does as she feels the lull of his tongue in her mouth and the warmth of their love spread into her mouth.

"Ummm," she groans, pulling him into her mouth, tasting the mix of their bodies emaciated.

"You taste incredible…" he mumbles, through her petting.

"Mmm," she agrees and pulls his waist tightly into hers, as he thrusts consistently inside her tight body. His throat becomes tight and a tiny waver floods from his mouth escaping into the space around them.

"Ah…" she sighs, feeling the knot in her stomach tighten more, the coil becoming unbearable.

They come almost expectantly, their bodies rocking each other to the very core of their emotion and orgasm. The groans lift from their bodies as she convulses around his spent cock, warm and comfortable inside her beautiful body.

They gasp uncontrollably against one another's mouths, open and wet, ready for more. She slides her tongue into his mouth, licking his tongue the tip fluttering as his body trembles within hers.

"This is the most amazing night I've had in…"

"Ever..." she finishes and taps her mouth against his. They break back stunned, his hands holding her cold back lightly. "The way you touch me Jack," she moans as he pulls from her slowly. "Stay here," she guides and holds his body against her warm chest.

"You make it feel perfect." He says absentmindedly, blinking steadily. She smiles when he can't see her. Her body made it feel perfect for him.

"We fit perfect." She mutters her hands flat on his back.

* * *

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! lots more to come as well guys .. i have a few ideas up my sleeve .. i have to say i am really enjoying writing this fic .. and i really really hope that you are enjoying reading it:) Emi 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors.

Rating: WARNING - NC17 - Heavy smut/sexual content alert and warning! Please do not read if you are likely to be offended!

* * *

A Beckoning Call

Chapter 6

In the position they had collapsed together, head the opposite side of the board, Jack laid half over Kate, their limbs tangled, they slept together. As he wakes he slides off her and lies on his back, stretching and yawning silently. Turning to her, he lets his eyes wander over the angel who slept beside him. Her face was turned towards him, a picture of radiance as she slowly rose with every breath she took. Her lips were closed together in a perfect shape that called out to his own needs. One arm had fallen above her head, balanced within the dark wavy slightly messy locks of her brown hair. The other arm had cradled him moments ago before he had moved. Looking down to her hand he became mesmerised by the shape of her delicate fingers curled with every joint. Her fingernails were not long, but not bitten down like his were. The veins in her tanned hands were bursting with blood, which pumped around her flourishing body.

Thinking of all the ways he could possible use to wake her, Jack leaves her to sleep whilst the memories of last night lived on in his mind. His eyes flicker against the colour of her chest, her rosy peaks like nothing he had seen before. His fingers could still sense the silky smoothness of her soft pliable skin. The shape of her milky mounds beneath his palm. He could taste her in his mouth still, licking his lips he savoured it, desperate to feel the tickle of her hands on him again. There was something incredible about the way she held him, urged him on, his body taught for her in a second.

Her legs curl up as he watches her, and he wonders whether she was waking, but as she falls still again her steady breathing continues signalling that she slept on like a princess did in fairytales. Her legs were long and brazen against his ivory sheets. Jack's eyes trace the shape of her muscly calves, as they lie pointing to the far side and the window, which is a display of sunlight this morning. As she sleeps, the sun dances on her sun kissed flesh, and glistens in her dark glossy hair between her legs. Feeling himself harden from just this Jack looks away and swallows. What was it about her?

"Good morning," he mutters as she opens her eyes slowly for the first time taking in her surroundings.

"Hey," she smiles freely stretching naked before him. Jack's eyes glance back to her face, waiting for something to click in her head and for her to scream or something equally painful but real. But she didn't, she turns carefully onto her side, collecting her legs together and tucks her hands under her head. "Good morning," she says quietly. When he doesn't answer, and lies still beside her she moves forwards and kisses his lips longingly. They smile brightly and sigh lost within a world that was more real than either of them could dare believe.

"I have to go to work in a few hours."

"I should go anyway," she mutters chewing on her lower lip, a repetitive thing he had noticed by now.

"I don't want you to." He tells her and reaches his arm across her naked body. She smiles hearing his voice this morning, glad he was still her, so happy that she hadn't woken up naked, cold, alone in an empty bed with no one but herself to blame.

"What do you eat for breakfast?"

"Anything," she says slowly. "What do you eat?" she asks, like it was a game. Jack can't help but grin, so overwhelmed by the fact that this woman whom at first had been nothing but a pretty girl had become his best friend in a few mere and passionate hours. She simply wanted to know everything about him. Just him. Not the aspects of him that made him a hero or a God in the human spinal world. She was happy enough knowing the simple things, that made him a person, and more importantly an individual. He could never let that go. And if she hadn't been the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on he would have been adamant it was her most attractive feature. "You shower, I'll make you breakfast." She said pecking his lips.

"That doesn't sound fair?" he moans drawing her closer, her body shaping around his now. She picks up her leg and settles it over his waist, her body flexible for him.

"Why not." She says staring into his morning eyes. No one had better more clear morning eyes than he did. She supposes it was partly because he was a doctor and he had to be a morning person. How did he look so good with such little sleep inside of him?

"Because that would mean that I am showering alone?" She giggles, not taking him seriously at first. "Besides," he says climbing up over her and hovering above her, kissing her neck until he feels her cheek move with a grin of morning delight. The scratches of his darker stubble in the morning were driving her crazy and she moves against them. "We can get breakfast on the way to work."

"We?" he gathers her up in his arms, having slipped of the tall bed.

"Yep," he heaves, hauling her across the carpet in his sturdy grip.

"Why we?" she chuckles as he carries her towards the bathroom.

"Because we are going to work."

"Jack… you should know I'm not great with a scalpel." He smiles and balancing her body on his leg turns the shower. She flinches as the spray splashes her. Jack sticks his hand under the flow and flicks it at her making her yelp.

"I'm not asking you to be," he says standing her up and devouring her mouth.

"Well I've always wanted to be a nurse!" she yelps as he steps under the shower and lets the water coat him. he shakes his head, the water splashing out around them. Looking back at Kate, he grabs her by the arms and with a giggle hauls her into the spacious shower.

"You can be my nurse," he growls planting his head into her neck once again. She moans as he crushes her up against the cold tiles.

"Any time," she says and climbs with his help around his hardening waistline. "You're gonna be late." She states feeling the thread of his fingers moving towards her desperate body.

"I don't care."

Hurried by the lack of time they had left to get dressed Jack tears around the apartment spent and less prepared for a day at the hospital than he had ever been.

"I'll be done earlier tonight, I…" he stammers threading a tie around his neck in boxer shorts and a white slightly creased shirt.

"That's okay," Kate said sat on the edge of his bed in her jeans and her bra. The mirroring was beautiful, but neither of them had time or the energy to notice it. She watches him struggle and then presses her body between him and the wardrobe here securing the tie neatly at his collar, which he had left open. Kate bends back out of his hands which move to hold her bare skin.

"No…" she warns. "No. Jack!" she screams as he flicks the clasp of her bra open. "Not funny," she laughs as he kisses her shoulder briefly before moving away.

"Looks better like that." He says admiring the elasticity of her body as she bends to redo the clasp whilst the bra rides over her chest. She shakes her head with glorious despair.

"What are you up to today?" he asks stepping into his smart trousers. Leaving them undone he pulls on his socks which gives Kate time to move over to him and slice her hands down the front of his pants. He wriggles as she quickly pushes her hands against him.

"Yeah not so funny now is it?" She giggles as her hands knead his length that is in his boxers. He pulls her sharply to him, her body crashing up to his.

"Jack!" she yelps, loosing again as he picks her up. "Jack no!" he drops her on the bed and leaps over her body. She tries to slink away but he pins her arms above her head and as they stare into one another's smiles neither of them question why it felt so right. For once they just accepted it.

"Urgh." She spits the mouthful of coffee back in the cup, "how do you drink that every day?" Jack laughs at her as they walk speedily towards the hospital.

"Here." He holds out a hand for the paper cup, which moments ago he had brought from a dodgy looking coffee cart. She hands it to him wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, which was covered in one of Jack's sport sweaters she was borrowing as walking in to the hospital in the same T-shirt she had worn last night wasn't what she had wanted. The male side of Jack had wanted her to go in the same clothes, it would make a statement about him, but respecting her wishes, he had leant her his oldest jumper, in hope that fewer people would recognise it as his. As long as it wasn't a white coat, he had told himself, no one would realise it was clothes he owned.

Jack sips from her coffee cup to Kate's disgust.

"I spat in that?" she laughs with a grossed out frown.

"What!" he jokes, "it's all going the same way?" She shoves his arm and he steadies his cup and his own. "Yeah you need way more sugar than that." He hands it back to her. "Sugar dulls the taste of dead frogs." She laughs out loud racing to catch up with him.

"I'm not drinking it now!" she giggles, holding it in an outstretched arm like it was a poison.

"Here have mine." He swaps the cups.

"No it's fine," she says but he takes the cups and hands her his. She stares at him smiling, moved by him in so many ways. "Thanks," she mutters trying to make it seem like a natural thing he was doing, but knowing she just couldn't do that. He was simply too amazing to be down spoken like that.

They walk side by side, sipping coffee until they reach the hospital doors where she slows and smiles nervously. She swings her arms while he finishes his coffee.

"Are you gonna say call me?" she jokes, rolling her eyes as he takes his time. He shakes his head swallowing.

"No." He laughs. "Are you?" she just smiles knowingly. "You wanna come in. I have some time?"

"Am I allowed?"

"Sure." The doors roll back and together they walk inside.

She was used to people staring in hospitals, but not as much as this, and not from the staff. Jack nods and smiles pleasantly, Kate admiring him as he walks through the halls and towards the elevators. They stand silently with many others as they lift jerks upwards, Kate leaving her former self behind a little more with each step. Looking into the many faces in the lift, Kate celebrates the fact that she is no longer the patient in this scenario. Not literally any way.

The doors spring open and at an uncanny pace, people begin to drift towards the doors as if they are millions of miles away. Jack, a speedy doctor, remembers to grab Kate's hand first and then dart between the crowd pulling them through and into the open hallway. Feeling her fingers fold around his, Jack realises what he has just done to save them from the crowds. But she never flinches and as they walk down the hall for a moment they let their hands sink against each other's as if this is the first proper contact they had made since they met. As they reach the desk, Kate pulls her hand back. Jack greets a few familiar faces that scour Kate's prettiness and then flick back to Jack who makes small talk as they endure the stares.

"I'll call you when I'm done," he says quietly.

"You said you wouldn't say that." She notes smiling as they walk further away. She is almost certain that the nurses would have passed into the middle of the hall with cocked heads to watch in wonder as Jack Shepherd walked beside her to his grand office.

"Dr. Shepherd."

"Good morning Morgan," Morgan, blonde hair, blue eyes, nothing but muscle and beauty passes into the office without seeing Kate at the other end and throws a smile at Jack.

"Dr. Taylor is coming back to see you in ten minutes with regards to this after…" Morgan's eyes float down over Kate and she comes to a stop.

"After…" Jack repeats waiting for the undeniably pretty but unbelievably vain woman to continue.

"This afternoon." She finishes.

"Thank you." Not wanting anything else, he waits for her to take the initiative to leave. "Is that everything?" he asks when she hovers against his desk.

"Yes." She says quickly and hurries out the door. Kate smiles to herself and then to Jack.

"She's as blonde as she looks."

"Jack!" Kate's eyes widen.

"It's true." He laughs unhindered and nodding.

His eyes flick over the chart on his desk but he rises and walks to Kate. Leaving a little and necessary space between them Jack sits beside her and slowly reaches for her hand aware that her eyes followed his every move.

"Kate," he speaks gently, "I had a wonderful time last night."

"So did I." She says but sensing more.

"The schedule I live by is crazy and often has me working till one or two in the morning." She listens with a gulp. His fingers hold hers though and that provides her with a little faith. "Do you think I could pick you up later." Her smile is indescribable. The beauty takes over Jack's question, and for a moment he is lost in her smile, the shape of her soft eyes grinning back at him.

"Yes." She leers. "Yes, you can."

"We took it pretty fast last night." Jack says looking down into her lap. When she doesn't answer, he looks up. What answer could she give, that would adequately explain exactly what had happened the previous night? "I don't usually…"

"I know you don't." She says reassuring him. It hadn't even crossed her mind after he had made her dinner first. And let her eat it.

"I'm sorry I poured wine all over your carpet." She says seriously, with a smile crawling up her face.

"I don't mind." He says pulling her hands deeper into his.

"Kate," she looks up at him. "We should really get a morning after pill."

"Yeah I'll get one on the way home."

"You're in a hospital, want me to get you one?"

"Do you trust me to get it?" Jack looks at her sweet face weighing him up for some reason.

"Call me a crazy modern man but yes I do."

"Good." She leans in and presses her lips against his. "Would you get me one?" she moves back and grins holding up her shoulders waiting patiently.

"Sure." He kisses her mouth again, sliding closer on the couch.

In an instance, the door has burst open.

"I don't believe we've met." The slighter shorter doctor says moving forwards into the office, swapping his stethoscope to his other hand. "Dr. Taylor." Kate stands with Jack and shakes the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Shepherd kept you quiet." They exchange a glance, which kept their torrid one night affair a secret. "Then again, he didn't have to. Staff nurses talk you know." Jack smiles and walks away from the man leaving Kate to fend for herself. Thankfully, Dr. Taylor walks away with Jack.

"Give me ten minutes Taylor and I'll be right through,"

"You take all the time you need." He says signalling to Kate and then giving her a wink. "Be good." Jack chuckles as he shuts the door.

"Bark's worse than his bite." He explains, holding out his hand. Kate walks forwards and takes it. "He's married to Julia the nurse on eleven."

"O-oh!" Kate nodded following him out the office and towards the end of the hall.

She took the pill in front of him, as much for herself as him. She swallowed down the water and handed the cup back to him. With gentle fingers he brushed the excess liquid off her luscious lips then leant down and kissed her.

"See you later." He muttered taking her mouth again.

"Mm." She replies. "Thanks for a great night Jack."

"Don't say that." He said leading her down the quiet hall towards the lift.

"Why?"

"Because you don't know what I've got planned for tonight yet." The lift opens with a ping and she moves to step inside. But Jack pulls her back and kisses her one more time. How was he going to last the whole day?

"See you tonight Jack." She mutters against his rumbling lips.

Walking back towards his office Jack's finger's fumble the tiny bit of paper Kate had used to scrawl down her telephone number. It felt so formal to have her contact details after such an informal and relaxed night. But it made it so much more real to have the comfort of her entire being at the touch of a button.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in updat e.. just been really busy (i know .. i know .. like that is even an excuse :S) please read and review .. i hope you like this chapter:)

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned anything to do with LOST/actors.

Rating: Heavy smut/sexual content alert and warning! (for entire fic) Please do not read if you are likely to be offended!

I have to appologise for taking **so** long to update .. it just sort of 'slipped my mind.' Been very busy:) But of course never forgetting Jate .. becuase who could!

I would also like to take the time to say a huge thank you for all the great reviews i have been recieving. If you are a writer, you will probably already know how much reviews mean to the writer, but thank you anyway, because i love to hear what you guys think. It means the world. And i'm sorry i haven't updated earlier:) Please enjoy the next chapter. It's a **flash forward! **But it also contains a few sprinkles of what's to come ... in many ways!! (ooh!!!)

* * *

**A Beckoning Call - ****Chapter 7**

"Jack."

"No."

"Okay. Shep."

"Shep Shepherd." She says with a frown.

"We're not married."

"And we're not gonna be if we don't decide on a name we both like." He digs his fingers into her feet.

"I like Dylan." She takes over from his awful name suggestions.

"No." Kate sighs and pulls her feet off Jack's hands that were massaging her. She crosses her legs on his couch. "Why not?"

"I had a cat called Dylan."

"You had a cat called Mike."

"And we all know what happened to him." Kate drops her head with a shameful giggle and turns, placing her head on Jack's lap.

"What happened to Dylan?" she asks quizzically, looking up at him.

"Don't ask." He chuckles, recalling what happened to both family pets.

"Are you sure you are qualified to look after a child if you can't take care of a cat?"

"It was two cats and I'm a qualified spinal surgeon," he pauses and looks out into the space before him. "So no, I'm definitely not qualified to do this." he leans down and pecks her lips. "But you're qualified enough for the both of us.

"I wasn't even _allowed _a pet. For that reason." They laugh. Jack leans over her and pulls up her T-shirt revealing the contours of flesh that kept the baby hidden in Kate's sanctuary of a body.

"What if it's a girl." Kate whispers watching in awe as Jack spreads one hand over the top of her rising belly.

"Then you definitely can't call her Dylan." She giggles and his heart swells.

"Or Jack." She notes. Kate pulls down her top over Jack's hand leaving him there to dwell.

"Would you like a girl?"

"Would you like a boy?" she reiterates.

"I've said before," he sinks deeper into the sofa relaxing after a hard day. "Either as long as she or he is healthy." She tuts.

"But what would you prefer?"

"As father of the baby, I would like to play the 'I asked you first card." Kate rolls her eyes and thinks for a moment.

"I'd like to think I want a girl. But I think I'd prefer a boy."

"Trust me, you don't." Slipping his hands out of her top, Jack holds her head up and replaces it back into the seat of the couch as he passes into the kitchen.

"Were you a terrible baby? Are you giving us a son with the genes of a monster?" She hears his laugh flow through him.

"Something like that." He says whilst fumbling in the fridge. He returns and she sits up. Jack collapses onto the couch, this time bringing up his legs. Pulling Kate back into his legs, she settles and helps him open the pot of fruit she had prepared earlier. Like clockwork he slips one hand underneath her jumper destined to be close to her body and their baby. She takes a piece of slips it into her mouth, the delicious seedy freshness flooding her mouth and making it water.

"We have five months to think of a name." Jack presses a kiss into her hair munching on the fruit.

"Thank God." Kate mutters. She looks down at the hand Jack is moving to her lips and then readily takes the fruit from his providing fingers.

"Did you talk to your mother today?"

"No."

"Jack, you said you'd call her back."

"I know. Here." He pushes another piece of fruit into her mouth.

"Call her now." Kate suggests.

"No because she'll want me to go over there and _talk _and I…"

"Jack the baby and I are fine, go." She lifts up her head but he never moves.

"No thanks." He pulls her back down.

"Are you avoiding her?"

"Are you pressuring me?" she smiles. "Yes!" she grins and kisses him before he can pass back a comment.

"Don't you want your baby to know his grandfather?" she sighs pressing her hand over Jack's over her jumper.

"Not particularly."

"Jack." She warned with a questioning tone.

"And neither do you." This time Jack moves and stands up moving away from the situation simply because these days he could. "I want to give the baby everything," Jack says slowly picking up a blanket from the single chair at the other end of the room. "Which means having a happy family surrounding him or her." He flicks the blanket up over Kate's body.

"Jack…" she frowns.

"You felt cold."

"It's summer." She states.

"I don't care." And he kneels to the floor. "Kate, I just want this to be perfect."

"It will be," she says holding his fingers and wiggling them.

"Which means I want my father as far away as possible."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes. I do." He says sternly.

Kate turns away. Every time she attempts to broach the subject he fired up at her and it was becoming a chore to try to talk about. Maybe she should just leave it alone? But something inside of her made her probe at the possibility of rebuilding his relationship with his father. Perhaps he just needed a little bit of her help?

"She wants me to go to Sydney. Alright!" he says firmly turning on one foot in the room, one hand pressed to the back of his head.

"She what?" Kate gawks pushing herself up suddenly. She holds the blanket around her belly.

"She wants me to go to Sydney to bring him home."

"But he's on a business meeting?" she says dumbfound.

"He's not." Jack shakes regretting already the decision not to move far away from his family long ago. Then again, he may have missed his chance at meeting the woman of his dreams, Kate. Or did fate really exist?

"He's not?" he watches her rub the baby bump slowly and wonders how it had become so complicated. Why couldn't he just be what _he_ wanted to be, and sink to the floor to feel whatever movement was going on? He did at least sink to his knees.

Kate reels him in and holds his heavy head against her chest, waiting for the cries, which never came.

"Go fetch him." Kate found herself whispering, no matter how she felt when he had first spoken the words. She pushes down the jolt of fear and repeats herself. Jack slowly draws his gaze up to hers.

"I already told her I wont."

"Well…" she begins.

"No Kate. I'm not going anywhere."

"Jack you…"

"Kate when I needed my father he wasn't there for me. He can do without me now." His voice is strong and steady and it puts Kate on edge as she listens to him declaring things to her.

She twists her hands into his neck, warming against his skin.

"Jack," she says softly, "we'll still be here when you come back." He looks down into the rounding bump, and kisses the blanket where the baby began. Kate's fingers sink into the back of his head slowly, motherly, even towards him.

"I know." He says quietly. "But I always want to be here for my baby." Could she argue with that? With her past she knew it was impossible. And if she hadn't realised it before, she certainly knew then that Jack Shepherd was the most wonderful man she could have ever dreamed about meeting to father her child.

Wrapping each other up in a tight lasting hug, Jack kisses her neck over and over again, making the vow he would never leave her. No matter what it was. He would never leave the woman and already the child that he loved.

* * *

Now please review! And i'll love you forever:)


	8. Chapter 8

Wow it's taken me a long time to update! So i must apologise profusely first! I never intended to let this fiction slip ... and i really hope i don't, because in my eyes (and thanks to the reviews .. a few others' eyes as well!) i think it has potential!!

Disclaimer: i do not nor have i ever owned anything to do with the characters, actors/actresses or the TV show LOST. This is purely fictional, and i have written it, because i like to write:)

Plot: Continues on from Chapter 7 ... so please enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hi Kate, it's Jack. Jack Shepherd."

"Hi Jack Shepherd."

"Hi." He laughs, suddenly relieved she recognised his voice and name. Eight hours was sometimes a very long shift, why wasn't it long enough to forget?

"Hi." She repeats the pattern of his voice.

"How are you?"

"I am great." She says specifically. He waits to hear more from her. Longs to hear yet more.

"Will it be totally corny to ask you if you had a good day at work?" She lets Jack's laugh linger in her ear as she hugs the phone to her, glad the call had finally come. In that respect, it had certainly been a long day.

"I think so," he chuckles, "but it was good thank you."

Jack waves to his colleague who waves him goodnight from one end of the hallway. Jack turns with his back to the rest of the world, anxious and a shy man when it came to this sort of thing.

"So I was ringing to let you know I have finished."

"Re-eally," she drawls. "Well that's a coincidence, because I happen to have finished also."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Finished waiting for you to call." He had never been so glad to displease a woman by not calling her back.

"I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Jack,"

"Yeah?"

"What should I wear?" he smiles and holds back the urge to pass a comment which was way too early to give seeing as though they had really only just met. "I mean…" she giggles, "where are we going?"

"You'll look amazing in whatever you wear. I'll see you in a bit."

Grinning widely to herself, Kate slides the phone back onto the hook and jumps off the kitchen table where she had sat the cord of the phone wrapped almost entirely around her body. She skips into the bedroom and pulls open the wardrobe already wondering what on earth she was going to find to wear. Kate tries not to let the fact that she really had no idea of where he was taking her to completely consume her mind, but it did make her slightly anxious, and immensely excited.

Last night had happened. It was like everything was moving in reverse. Then again, she had to sit across from him at a dinner table, or beside him at the cinema, and not let the thoughts of his naked body touching hers take over her mind. At least, unlike other dates in the past, she knew she liked the guy.

Reaching far into her wardrobe she picks out a skirt and then immediately shoves it to the back of her closet groaning. She was sure that she needed a miracle to find something decent. Most of her clothes shouted out single or old woman. She picks out a revealing top, the one she always wore on dates and wondered whether that's where she had been going wrong all these years. Slipping her head through the coat hanger she looks at herself in the mirror. The front of the top was white and it had a deep cut neck. The fabric came up around her neck, tied at the back and then was cut so that her shoulders were completely revealed. The back was tight, which emphasised her incredible figure, clinging to her in all the right places. Deciding she couldn't deny it's beauty from the moment she had set eyes on the garment, she lies it on her unmade bed from the few hours sleep she had managed to snag earlier on, the phone between her fingers even as she slept.

Kate showered quickly, washing her hair and her body thoroughly. Needless to say there was little time to actually wash when she had showered at Jacks. And all day she had wanted his smell to linger on her skin, to remind her it had in fact happened and wasn't a figure of her imagination.

Whilst drying her hair using just a towel, bringing out the curls that people cooed over constantly, the doorbell rang. Flicking back her hair and shoving her lingerie covered body into her dressing gown Kate works her way to the kitchen. She opens the door a little, peering up at the stranger.

"Jack!"

"I just couldn't wait another hour." Roughly, he pushes open the door and sinks his mouth against Kate's. She shoves the door shut as Jack picks her up in his arms and helps her to close the door. Her arms settle around his neck and she grins.

"Hi." She whispers nuzzling his face.

"Hi." He says sheepishly and kisses her again realising he didn't know the way around her apartment and there was no bed to simply collapse back on.

"Did you come straight from the hospital?"

"Yeah," he laughs settling her down on the floor. He is glad to see her smile happily, worried the entire way over that his mind was playing tricks on him and that she was in this for something other than the comfort of having someone to visit and go to at night.

"Are you exhausted?"

"A bit," he scratches his head, taking in her apartment.

"You want a drink?" Jack looks at his watch.

"We have reservations at nine." It was eight fifteen.

"We do!" she yelps, pulling out a beer and waving it enticingly. He shakes his head. Popping it back she moves back to him.

"I just have to get dressed and finish my hair." She nuzzles closer and pouts, kissing him.

"You look gorgeous," he says taking hold of both of her hands in his and bringing her up to his body.

"Thank you." She whispers and hugs him.

He waits patiently for her to dress, imaging the scenes behind the door she had gone though. He turns in her small country like apartment and notices the fridge still full of messages, which have presumably her mothers handwriting on them, because they are addressed to Kate. When he moves closer he sees they aren't notes but envelopes with her Kate's name and a different address on them. He hears the toilet flush and moves quickly away his hands deep in his suit pockets.

"Wow." He stutters as she comes out, her eyes making an instant impact as they were framed with clear black make up. Her face glittered, her body shone and Jack moved quickly closer. He swallows and she laughs, pulling the bedroom door closed. Her hands were clutching a bag, she lifts the delicate strap over one shoulder as Jack moves in. He can smell her scent already, perfumed but still lingering with her beautiful scent. "You look…" she smiles and twists in the air before him. Her cream skirt flows out around her as down the collection of beads she wears around her neck. Her top was low at the front, caressing the shape of her breasts almost as well as Jack did. She steps back and admires him.

"So do you." She says squinting.

"Well," he laughs shrugging confidently. Offering his arm whilst they laugh gently together she takes it happily, and they walk out towards the world, ready to make their own statement.

He hadn't just made reservations anywhere. Somehow he had got them reversions at 'i Cugini.' Granted, she had never heard of the place, but it was on the edge of the ocean and where everyone turns and looks to see what you are wearing, and by 'what' she meant what label. Not whatever the wardrobe offered. Clinging harder to Jack's arm, Kate wondered whether it was the sort of place Jack dined often, which would explain why he wasn't keen on the cafeteria food. And also why his pasta alone had created an erotic atmosphere; people say food can be passionate.

They slip inside; Kate's fingers lingering against Jack's as she whispers his name in surprise as he holds open the door. Up until then she was convinced he had been joking with her. Staring into his glistening eyes she moves inside and is immediately greeted by a smart waiter with a menu and a smile worth gold.

"Good evening Madam, Sir." He nods at Jack, curt and almost admiring the woman he had brought to dine with him. Was Jack getting praise from these people for bringing her here?

"Jack…where are we?" Kate mutters through gritted teeth as they follow the waiter down the entrance hall.

"If you'd like to be seated, and order drinks, your table should be ready for you shortly. May I take your coat?" Jack shrugs off his jacket, and hands it over. Kate unfolds the scarf around her neck and slopes it over the collar of Jack's jacket.

"Thank you." She says trying to sound proper.

They are the only two people in the waiting lounge and before he can sit down Kate's grinning from ear to ear.

"Jack, this is like…for royalty?" "

"Nah, it's not." And he sits down on the cream leather couch, his feet sinking into a Persian rug.

"Jack." She says seriously, tipping her head on one side, the curls moving around her shoulders, "the bread roll will cost more than my rent." He chuckles opening his mouth to speak.

"May I get you two fine people a drink this evening?" They both look up in surprise; the room bursting with energy as the waiter burst through the archway with a stack of menus and a smile that could warm Manhattan during winter.

"That's easy for you to say, you," she drones, leaning over the table lowering her voice. "Don't have that much to shave." He grins, he would give her one thing, she would have made a great lawyer in another life, enough verbosity to allow her to argue every point effectively, even when it was something as funny and non-such as the length of time it took women to get ready. Simple conversation had never been able to please him so much. Women, she had argued didn't take ages to get ready, they just took their time, for obvious and not so obvious reasons. Even her eyes could argue the point effectively, Jack thought getting lost within them.

"Grilled shrimp brochette," the waiter slurs his accent neat around the practised words. He swirls the plate down in front of Jack and Calamarie in front of Kate. "Enjoy." He says simply and flees from their private table. The fish here, was apparently a delicacy.

Sat in the window, looking out into the lapping ocean, Kate and Jack stare down into the perfectly created dishes.

"Wow." She breathes. "This looks…" Jack sips his wine, savouring the sweetness between his lips.

"What is about shrimp though," she says a few minutes later, when they were both tucking into the food that they had waited all day to enjoy together. He was sure it was partly the restaurant, but Jack was adamant something about being with Kate made the food melt in his mouth even more than it usually would. "Everyone swears by it, but won't touch 95 of its body." She examines. Jack picks up a prawn and holds it up to her, he flicks up his eyes onto her and grins.

"I'll touch any part of it, if it tastes this good." Pressing a forkful of salad into her mouth she giggles as he gives a sexy look.

"Don't the legs freak you out."

"Not really." He says breaking it up slowly.

"The eyes."

"Nope."

"The brains." She giggles leaning across the table, picking up a discarded head she moves it closer to Jack's face.

"A delicacy," he smiles and takes it from her fingers, the oil making them slippery as their fingers glide together.

"No…no Jack, please don't." And she closes her eyes tight as the turns the head towards his lips. He laughs until she opens her eyes. "You didn't?" she grimaces but Jack turns the empty head towards her.

"It's not that bad Kate," he explains and picks up another. "Here…" and he leans over the table. "Come here!" he persuades, a laugh trickling from his mouth.

Fidgeting in her seat, frowning with fear she moves in. With his free hand Jack gently lifts up her head, so she wouldn't move her head away. "Open…" he says softly, watching her close her eyes, so afraid to have to do something she loathed in every way. Her sweet lips part, clicking open and her tongue jerks slightly forwards. He places the meat into her mouth and lifts her jaw closed. "There," he says leaning back. She opens her eyes, her face locked. "You have to swallow." He laughs suddenly, watching her smile grow. "Kate, you have to swallow!" She shakes her head creasing with giggles. "NO!" he laughs as she leans forward into her plate. They are howling with laughter. He hands her his wine. "Swallow it!" he screeches in a low voice as she took a gulp of his wine. "Gone?" he manages waiting. She nods pats the edges of her mouth with her napkin and once the waiter passes by opens her mouth wide to prove it. Jack knew from then on he didn't need fancy restaurants or over priced meat, he just needed her.

Desert was ice cream. It melted instantly against their hot lips, sending shivers in all directions through their bodies. Their banter had fallen to a low level, and now their eyes glance up every so often, as if to check one another is still there and haven't dispersed with a puff of air. The mood had changed. Cheekily, Kate leans over and scoops some of the ice from Jack's bowl onto her spoon. She sucks the creamy mixture into her mouth and let's the soft liquid melt around her tongue. As she groans, Jack frowns and leans forward to do the same. Grinning, Kate pretends to swat his hand away, which makes them break into laughter once more.

"Is everything alright for you Sir, Madam?"

"Yes, thank you," Jack smiles, "could we have the bill please?"

"Of course Sir."

Their laughter subsides as the serious moment dwells. When on an ordinary date each of them would be faced with the harrowing possibility that the other person wanted to go home alone. In this case, they had crossed that barrier already, and only the potential threatening thought was that of the other person changing their mind. It was as unlikely as the bill being under $20.

Snuggling up to him in the back of a taxi cab, she looks up at his profile, his skin tanned and clear. She longs to touch it already, and thinks back to the previous night where being pressed up against him had just been natural. Why, she didn't know. There is something unique about his shy yet overwhelmingly caring nature that she adores. But he oozed sexual appeal, and already she craves his body.

"Do you love your job Jack?" she asks suddenly. He turns towards her, looking down at her face embedded against his arm.

"Yeah. I get to save lives." And she leaves it at that, Jack wondering how long she had been wanting to ask the question.

"It's a big job," she whispers a short while later.

"I've been doing it my whole life." He justifies, remembering back to his first rotation in surgery and how he hated it at first.

"I don't think I'd like to be doing something my whole life."

"You would be a mother for the rest of your life." He says, a little more casually than he had wanted to make it sound. She sighs, barely noticing his natural tone.

"That would be different."

"Would it?" he left an element of question in the air as the driver took them towards home.

"Doing something like having a baby, is partly for yourself you know? Having a baby is going to bring, as much pleasure to your life as it will for the baby. Can you honestly say saving lives is still doing that for you?"

If Jack had never met this woman, if she had never spoken to him, if he hadn't bumped into her, asked her out, he would have never suspected she would be the sort of person that could easily run circles around him. He had known doctors for his whole life, been close to some of the greatest minds that solved medical mysteries and yet he had never met any one as clever as her. She made him think, she challenged the simplest things in life. Feelings weren't just accepted when he was around her. She didn't make him feel at ease at all when she brought things like life into the picture. He had been a surgeon for his entire life and only now as he met this woman, was he challenging the misery that he locked away tightly and had thrown the key away to his true happiness a long time ago. She had cracked open the safe a little already last night. But now her tools were working in a different way, pulling out of him the things he had never dared to touch himself, let alone have another person solve for him. Kate Austen, the girl he had met, slept with and then asked to leave her details on his office notepad was challenging him.

"It used to please me," he says quietly, disbelieving that he was actually saying the words aloud. He had not really thought them before, at least not on a conscious level. She just listens, intently. "It used to be my whole life." He says looking down into his open hands. "I used to enjoy saving lives, doing the impossible and watching their recovery afterwards." Sensing his hardship, Kate slides her hand into his and squeezes his fingers gently.

"And now?"

"Now I'm just saving lives, and hoping …hoping it's enough."

* * *

Thanks for reading the update .. and please review it now i am 'back in action!'


End file.
